


In Nomine Patri

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder Mystery, Priests, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young priest starts to question his faith when a handsome man close to his age confesses his sins to him...</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Priest; Draco: Prostitute</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nomine Patri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> For [Prompt #64](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/74208.html?thread=3509728#t3509728).
> 
> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

_“Bless me Father, for I have sinned.”_

_“Tell me, my son. What do you want to confess to the Lord?”_

_“I used my body in_ inappropriate _ways.”_

_“What do you mean, my son?”_

_“I let men take advantage of me, and I enjoyed it.”_

_“For how long have you acted upon these urges?”_

_“From the first moment I hit puberty, Father. The first moment I started to take interest in my genitals.”_

_“That’s not good.”_

_“What? Me touching myself? Every healthy boy does it. Even you must have flogged the bishop once, no pun intended, Father. There must have been a time when you didn’t have to report everything you see and do to the Big Office high in the sky.”_

_“I thought you came to confess, my son?”_

_“I came here, Father, because I have nowhere else to go. Do you know how it feels being all alone with only an empty stomach as your friend?“_

_“You’re always welcome here. The Good Lord...”_

_“No offence, Father. Never was much for the good book. I came to you, because you people have signed a contract to do good... And the word goes you’ve got a copious amount of bread and wine.”_

_“At least you’re honest.”_

_“Honesty is a virtue, Father.”_

 

 ~*~

 

“Father!”

The priest looked up from his sheet, noticing the panic in the maid’s eyes.

“What is it, Rosie?”

“There’s a man in the kitchen plundering the fridge,” she said, nearly sobbing. “We should call the police.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the priest said as he offered his maid his seat. “That man is here at my request.”

“But...”

“He came to me in a time of need and I offered him a seat at our table and a bed to sleep.”

“But, Father,” she whispered, moving her long, thick hair out of her face. “He looks like a... a prostitute.”

“Is a prostitute not welcome in God’s house? Is someone who wants to start over with a clean slate not worthy of His grace?”

“There are some people who can’t be saved,” the maid said, almost defiant as her lip curled a bit. “I’ve heard of his _sort_. It’s like inviting Satan...”

“Don’t use that name,” the priest snapped, losing his patience. “In God’s eyes we are equal. So who are we to judge?”

“Father, he’s the reason why that awful disease is spreading over the world,” the maid said, her arms crossed and her eyes radiating anger. “It’s not natural.”

“That’s for the Lord to decide,” the priest said firmly, raising his hand to end her protests. “The boy will stay here, until I decide otherwise.”

“ _I hope you’re not fighting about me_.”

The priest and the maid turned their heads, looking at the slender boy standing in the doorway. The leather trousers perfected his muscled legs and the priest felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Was Rosie right? Did he have a double agenda, inviting the handsome man into his house? Was it blasphemy using the Lord as an excuse to suppress his lingering lust? He turned his head to the right, looking into the eyes of Rosie.

“I’m going to bed,” she said. “I expect you to do the same.”

She turned on the spot and walked past the man like he wasn’t there.

“She doesn’t like me, does she?” the man said, sounding amused. “Maybe I should have put on an altar boy-outfit to brighten her mood. Or yours?”

“Please stop this,” the priest whispered. “Stop those insinuations.”

“Why?” the man said, slowly stepping forward. “You can’t deny the fact that you like me. I saw you looking.”

“But the Lord...”

“As you might have expected, me and Him aren’t best buddies,” the man said softly, cornering the priest. “Does that make me a bad man? I’ve made bad decisions. Lots of them. But that’s what makes us human. Do you think suppressing your feelings makes you a happier person? “

“You heard my maid...”

“Yeah, she doesn’t like the fact that I’m gay. It disgusts her that I like cock.”

“Please...”

“Cock! C-O-C-K! She likes cock, too, I guess. So why shouldn’t I? Or you?”

“It’s forbidden...”

“Why? Because it’s written down in a stuffy old book? That book was written by man.”

“It’s the word of God...”

“If God wants to have a word with me, He knows where to find me.”

“I just want to go to bed right now.”

“I can join you if you like.”

The priest felt the man’s breath tickling his ear. So this was temptation. It was even harder than he’d always imagined it would be. “If it’s company you seek, then it’s fine. I can talk. I can listen even better. The choice is yours. I won’t charge you, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“I hate being alone all the time.”

“Then invite me into your room,” the man said, smiling. “You won’t have to be alone anymore. God will understand.”

The priest lowered his head, but after several minutes of inner struggle he reached out his hand. The man took the priest’s hand and together they walked up the stairs to an uncertain future...

 

~*~

 

“So you just couldn’t help yourself, Father? You’re all the same.”

The priest opened his eyes, instinctively feeling on his right. The bed was empty.

“Looking for this?”

The priest felt a sharp sting in his chest when he saw his maid standing at the end of the bed, the man unconscious at her feet. Her face looked battered and bruised, but it hadn’t damaged the rage visible in her eyes.

“Rosie...”

“The whore-boy put up quite a fight, but to no avail.”

She took a long, thin object from her pocket and pointed it at the priest.

“I thought you were different,” she said, her hand trembling with anger. “I thought you were here to do good. Not like the other one.”

“Please,” the priest said, almost begging. “We haven’t done anything. We talked. That’s all.”

“Don’t lie to me!” she shrieked, sparks flying from the object in her hand. “I saw the look in your eyes. It was lust! Nothing more! You have a commitment to God, you heretic! The only thing you wanted, was to stick your _thing_ inside that...that abomination! “

“You don’t want to do this,” the priest said, trying to sound as calm as possible. “It’s not too late.”

“It is,” she said, pointing the object at the priest’s heart. “For you! Ava...”

A loud scream and Rosie fell backwards onto the ground, the object flying in the air towards the priest.

“I’ll scratch your eyes out of your sockets, you filthy cocksucker!” she shrieked, jumping onto the man, who fell against the wall. She took a small knife from the insides of her jumper and raised it above her head. The man fended off the attack, firmly grabbing her pulse. She plunged her knee into the man’s crotch and he cried out in pain.

“Now I’m pissed,” the man bellowed. With a swift movement, he disarmed her, struck her on both ears with his hands, grabbed her by the collar and knocked her unconscious with a well aimed head-butt.

“That’s enough,” the priest said sharply when he saw the man raising his foot. “It’s over.”

Several cuts decorated the man’s pale cheeks. His anger slowly diminished when he looked into the eyes of the priest.

“I’m sorry,” the man said softly. “I was in the kitchen, checking the leftovers from dinner. You were right. It was poisoned. Thank Merlin you didn’t forget to take in your antidote yesterday.”

“What happened?”

“She caught me by surprise in the hallway. That bitch packs one heck of a punch. Eventually I got the upper-hand until she caught my wand.”

“I think it’s time to find out who our mysterious assailant is,” the priest said. He pointed the wand towards the maid, while muttering some words. Rosie began to shake uncontrollably, her body slowly transforming into a slender, handsome woman. The priest nearly dropped his wand, his face pale with shock.

“Chang!” the man exclaimed, laying a hand on the priest’s shoulder. “Merlin, I really wished I wasn’t right in this case." The priest laid his head into his hands, shaking.

“Do you want me to do it?”

“I’m fine,” the priest huffed, standing up and walking towards the unconscious woman. He pointed his wand at her.

_“Rennervate!”_

The woman slowly opened her eyes, a small amount of blood visible on her pouting lips. She raised her head, groaning softly while scowling at the two men.

“Bastard,” she hissed. “Didn’t your parents teach you to keep your hands off a woman?”

“I think a murderous hag doesn’t count,” the man sneered, pointing at the wounds in his face. “You played with fire. Now it’s time to burn your hands and pay for what you’ve done.”

“Who are you to judge me?” she snapped. “You’re nothing but proof that all priests are the same. They lose their faith as soon as they witness a wink or a pathetic attempt to flirt. Or they use their faith as an excuse to touch what isn’t theirs. But I guess you are everyone’s property as long as they pay enough. You disgust me. Don’t talk to me like you understand the world.”

“I _do_ understand the world, Chang,” the man said softly. “Despite all the things that I had to endure, I enjoyed every happy moment. I cherished it. It’s people like you who disgust me.”

“I don’t understand...”

“You understand nothing,” the man snapped. He nodded at the priest, who waved his wand. The man felt his body convulsing and growing as he tried to ignore the stinging pain. A rush of relief raised through his body as he checked himself into the mirror, his early-thirties-but-I’m-still-young-face smiling back at him.

“Malfoy?” Chang exclaimed. “Harry?”

“I have to apologise for the disguise, Cho,” Harry Potter said. “But unfortunately we needed it to catch your trail. We wondered how you managed to poison the other priests’ food. You left no traces. It was well done. Neither the Muggle police nor the Aurors could comprehend how you did it. Until I told Draco about the Imperius Curse. He’s unwillingly very experienced with that foul spell and realised that there had to be someone who could get close to the priests, putting them and the people around them under the curse, performed the murder and vanished without a trace.”

“It took us a couple of months to determine where you would strike next,” Draco continued, glaring at the woman. “We still weren’t convinced that the murderer was actually a wizard or witch, but decided to set a trap nonetheless. We spread a rumour about a young priest with a dubious past, which was picked up by both Muggle and wizarding papers. It was a wild guess, but when a young woman named Rosie came to the church, offering her services, I started to grow suspicious about your motives. So we decided to bring in the poor hustler boy-act. And it worked.”

“I have to admit that I underestimated you,” Harry said. “Your unpredictable behaviour nearly got us killed. But no matter. Your reign of terror is over.”

“This is just the beginning, Harry,” Cho hissed, her voice breaking. “Many women will follow my example.”

“What example?” Draco said. “Killing priests?"

“No!” she shrieked, tears flowing down her cheeks. “To punish those who assume that they stand above the law. They think they have diplomatic immunity, uncaring what they cause.”

“What are you...”

“You have children, don't you, Harry?” Cho said, visibly trying to control her nerves. “Two handsome boys and a pretty girl, right?”

“Right.”

“And you have a son, too, Malfoy? Scorpius?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine one of your children coming home, the moment he enters the living room, you notice that something’s wrong. It’s a parent’s instinct, right? You ask what’s wrong, and the only thing he says is 'nothing'. It’s the same 'nothing' when you ask him what he was doing in the kitchen. He would still say 'nothing', although his sticky hands prove that he plundered the cookie jar.”

“Is this going anywhere?” Draco said impatiently. “When I feel the need to listen to a sermon, I’ll go to a priest. A _real_ priest. No offence, Harry.”

Harry ignored him, keeping his gaze upon his school friend. “Go on.”

“The next couple of days you start to notice changes in his behaviour. He’s quiet, surly, dreamy, without a reason. First you think it’s his age, an early sign of hitting puberty. Then the screaming starts. 'Just a dream,' he says, but you know better. You take him to a doctor, but even then you still don’t have a clue. Not until the doctor shows you a healing bruise between his shoulder-blades with vague marks around it. Marks who eerily look like fingers being pressed into skin. Or a red stripe just under his belly button. Like he had been pressed against a table. The boy refuses to look you in the eye, but you almost feel the agonizing pain he must have felt when he was entered without permission. That boy was my son! A beautiful boy who desperately wanted to be an altar boy, because being in God’s home made him truly happy. He isn’t a boy anymore. His dignity, his happiness taken by someone who should protect the innocent.”

And then she fell silent. Harry and Draco were lost for words.

 

~*~

 

“What’s going to happen next?” Harry asked when Cho was taken away by a pair of Aurors.

“She will be taken to Azkaban, until her trial,” Head Auror Ron Weasley said. “Sad.” He shook his head with disappointment.

“It is,” Draco said, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Ron glared at his leather pants. “But we could say the same about the other priests’ family. They didn’t ask for their loved ones to be killed mercilessly.”

“She took generalisation to a whole new level,” Ron mumbled, sighing heavily. “But first I have to deal with you two.”

Harry sighed. He knew this was going to happen the moment he warned the Auror Department.

“You have to bring us in, don’t you?” he said calmly.

“I do, and don’t look at me that way, Malfoy,” Ron said as he felt Draco’s eyes trying to burn a hole through his head. “I saved your neck the last time, but there’s nothing I can do right now.”

“There is,” Draco whispered, pulling out his wand. Harry was a tad faster. Draco’s wand flew into the air, right into the stretched out hand of his boyfriend.

“We'll come quietly,” Harry said solemnly. “Don’t be a prat, Draco,” he added softly, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Lead the way,” Draco said sarcastically, his hands high in the air as a last act of mockery.

 

~*~

 

“You two again?” Kingsley Shacklebolt slumped into his chair, his hand scratching his unshaven face. “This is getting out of hand, boys.”

“It is,” Harry said. “Cho came to you, pleading for help. And you did nothing.”

“This isn’t an Auror case, Harry,” Kingsley said softly. “This was something for the Muggle police to investigate.”

“Despite the fact that it was almost certain magic was involved?” Draco said, his hands almost crushing the arms of his chair. “Or was it because Chang’s married to a Muggle?”

“What are you insinuating, Malfoy?” Kingsley snapped. “That I am a biased person?”

“You’re a good man,” Harry said. “And a dear friend. But I think you’re being influenced by people who’re having dubious agendas.”

“That’s nonsense,” Kingsley said, a deep blush appearing on his dark cheeks. “I don’t need you to lecture me in my own office, Harry. I did send a couple of Aurors to investigate.”

“You sent Dawlish,” Draco snapped. “Why would you sent the world’s biggest oaf, when you have clever Aurors like Weasley and Thomas at your disposal? It almost seems like you didn’t want this case to be solved.”

“Watch your tongue, Malfoy!” Kingsley said sharply. “I’m still the Minister for Magic.”

“Draco doesn’t want to criticise your job, Kingsley,” Harry said soothingly. “But a young boy was brutally raped, which is absolutely horrifying. If Skeeter finds out about this, and believe me she will, she could suggest that the Ministry doesn’t feel the need to protect Muggle children. Or that witches and wizards who marry a Muggle are being expelled from wizard law. The boy’s a wizard, Minister. You know that severe trauma and magic don’t mix well. You’ve heard the story about Ariana. You still could help the boy. Please, Minister. It’s not too late.”

“I’m not the one to be judged,” Kingsley said stiffly. “ _You_ are.”

“Why?” Draco huffed impatiently. “Because we saved an innocent priest from being killed?”

“No, because of your meddling. I don’t want you to interfere with our business. If you wanted to participate, you should have stayed an Auror, Harry. Limit your private dick business to the bedroom.”

Harry stood up so quickly that Kingsley nearly fell off his chair.

“What happens in our bedroom is none of your fucking business, _Minister_!” Harry roared. “Cho is still my friend and although I disapprove of what she did, I will defend her in court if I must!”

“You must do what you think is best,” Kingsley said haughtily. “But I must warn you, Harry. If you don’t cease your vigilante actions, I will put you down. You and the boy wonder. This is your final warning.”

“Then this conversation is over,” Harry said. He stood up and without looking at Kingsley, he and Draco left the Minister’s office.

 

~*~

 

“You have to be careful, Harry,” Ron said, sipping from his coffee before he ordered another slice of cake. “Kingsley’s becoming unstable. Even dangerous. I wouldn’t underestimate him if I were you.”

“I won’t,” Harry said, his eyes travelling over the menu card, searching for a juicy steak. “I’m more worried about you. He already suspects you leaking information to us.”

“I don’t care,” Ron said defiantly. “You and Malfoy aren’t bound to rules. You can solve cases that we can’t solve or are not allowed to. I put my trust in you to do good.”

“And I thank you for that.” Harry smiled when his mobile phone made a sound. He took it out of his pocket and stared at the screen. He swallowed audibly.

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Ron said. The pale colour of Harry’s cheeks had turned into a deep shade of crimson.

“Malfoy’s practicing for our next assignment...”

“The case about the missing prostitutes? Why does he need pra...oh...”

“An exceptionally short skirt...” Harry mumbled, his eyes glued onto the screen, while his trousers tightened painfully.

“Not another word,” Ron said, sticking his fingers into his ears. “Go on then. Do what you have to do. Just leave your best mate, all alone with his cake.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Harry said, flinching when his cock started to throb uncontrollably.

“Be off, before you embarrass yourself...and me,” Ron said, avoiding the visible tent in his best mate’s trousers. “To the Malfoy cave with you.”

“Holy Merlin, Ron,” Harry said, smirking. “It almost sounds like you’re jealous. We could take pictures, if you like?”

“Don’t go there,” Ron said, feigning disgust. Harry sniggered as he made his way to the exit.

“It’s just you and me now, my love,” Ron whispered as he pampered his taste buds with the sweet flavour of strawberries, ignoring his denial, throbbing viciously inside his boxers...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/82108.html).


End file.
